the blond next door
by tenshiblack101
Summary: Itachi and kaisha go to the same school but never noticed each other until one day they become neibours. bad summary contains Oc characters and some Italian(but its translated) rating may change a bit of swearing but i don't think its wort a higher rating.
1. Chapter 1canada day

sorry if I forgot some grammar errors english is not my first language this story happens in modern times and is not in the world of naruto I do not own naruto masashi kishimoto does I only own this story plot. please review its highly appreciated but please take not that this is my first fanfiction ever. this story contains oc caracters don't like don't read. Thanks hope you like this

* * *

Kaisha laid on a picnic blanket set on the shore of the sandy beach. She looked at the dark water a few meters away from where she was seated. It was about 5:30 pm and like almost if not everyone here she was waiting for 9:30 pm to come, so the fireworks would light up the dark night sky. Today was the 1st of July, it was Canada day. That's why the fireworks were planed. She was waiting for her friend Amali, well her name was Amaliane but everyone, even her parents called her Amali it was shorter that way.

Itachi was looking at some girl siting on the beach, she was beautiful, she had long blond wavy hair with red dyed highlights probably for the occasion of Canada day. And beautiful greenish blue eyes that look fascinated at the water. He didn't know her name but he knew she went at the same school as he did." hey nii-chan what you looking at" Sasuke asked his older brother. " nothing Sasuke just help me put down the blanket"the older Uchiha responded, installing a picnic blanket on the sandy ground. Sasuke looked to where his brother had been looking " oh you were looking at Kaisha" the child said. "You know her name? Wait how do you know about her?" Itachi asked in response." She helps out with the soccer team sometimes. And when we have science in the lab she helps out too. She's pretty cool" Sasuke simply answered shrugging. He did as told and helped his older brother with the blanket, then taking a soccer ball in their bag he ran towards the young lady before his older brother could stop him.

"Kaisha! Kaisha are you here for the fireworks!?"the boy asked her a wide grin plastered to his face as he saw Itachi following him."Yeah I'm here for the fireworks. Wanna join me Sasuke? If you want you can sit with me to watch them" she responded to the younger Uchiha." Oh I'm so sorry miss Kaila -" " Kaisha" she cut in correcting him " oh yes hum sorry miss kaisha my brother can be quite annoying sometimes sorry if he bothered you" Itachi said taking his brother hand in his own." It's quite alright he wasn't bothering me at all. I was just asking him if he wanted to join me latter to watch the fireworks. You're welcome to join to if you want" the blond told him chuckling a bit seeing the usually calm older Uchiha in this state, the teen looked somewhat... nervous and/ or annoyed probably a bit of both." Wanna play soccer with nii-chan and me? It'll be of fun right nii-chan"Sasuke said seeing that his brother was nervous." Sure I don't see why not Itachi... Right? You in?" She said her attention going back to the 13 year old with the soccer ball." I don't see why I wouldn't, it's not like I've got better to do" Itachi answered her. Kaisha tied her hair befor running after Sasuke for the ball. Itachi watched them for a while before joining them in the fun. Around 7:30 pm the three teens went back to Kaisha's picnic spot." Hey do you guys have something to eat?"she asked "Yeah we do" Sasuke answered "Why don't you go get it and come eat with me? We can watch the fireworks after" the blond girl told them, trying not to blush when she looked-up at Itachi.

Damn Uchihas and the fact that they way to good genes that made them to hot for their own good. " yes that would be wonderful don't you think Sasuke" Itachi answered a hit of bitterness in his voice. "cool bring your stuff here then" The blond girl smiled as the boys whent to get their things, she rearranged her picnic blanket on the beach ground, sat down, opened her basket and waited for the two Uchihas to come back so they could eat together.

A few moments latter the two brothers were back and the little group started eating.


	2. Chapter 2: old life, new life

sorry if the last chapter was short the next one's will be longer I promise. WARNING: OOC-ness

I'm writting this story partly for myself but I also want to write something people will read so I'll write 3 or 4 chapters and then if you want more you'll have to review 5 to 10 good reviews and I'll write another chapter. thanks don't forget to review

* * *

At 9:30pm precisely the sky lit up with bright colors, the loud echo of the fireworks blasted in people ears. it was a beautiful sight, well worth the wait. when it was over kaisha left for home cause she had to walk back which would take a while. she bid the two Uchihas goodbye as they waited for their parents to come pick them up.

-Itachi's P.O.V.-

We were on the grass near the road where our father had dropped us off not much of a firework lover he had stayed home with mom. A black mustang finally pulled over in front of us. we got into our fathers car and he started driving to go back home. "So nii-chan do you like miss kaisha?" Sasuke asked his brother "what!? No, she is nice but I barely know her don't say such foolishness imoto." Itachi replied. "of course nii-chan" Sasuke replied with a big grin on his face. they continued the ride home in silence. Itachi tough over what Sasuke had said surely she was a nice person and she was beautiful but he barely knew her. From what he saw at school she was always with this girl Amali, which he only knew because she was Sasori's girlfriend.

-Kaisha's P.O.V.-

I looked at my alarm clock on the nightstand; 10:45pm. Great and I have to get up at 6am for work, what a drag. Well i need the money and they were the only place nice enough to hire a 14 year old girl for the summer and a few hours on the weekend and after school during the school year. Kaisha worked at a small cafe down town and she got up early to help the owner oppen it up. Well off to bed. She put her pjs on and when to sleep.

-kaisha's dream-

A young girl with blond hair ran in a field. "No si è mai andare a prendere me(your never gonna catch me)! na na na na na!" she yelled to a young woman she had long blond hair just like the little girl. " Si, si(oh yes I will)" Suddenly she tripped and fell hitting her head on a rock. " Mamma! Mamma! NO MAMMA" the girl yelled. She ran towards her mother, the woman was bleeding her hair was died in blood. As the young girl fell to the ground near her mother she started crying. " Papà, venite. È mamma. PAPÀ, VENITE RAPIDAMENTE (father, come its mother,father come quickly)" she yelled out. As her father came running he saw Sophia. "What happened kai?"he asked the young girl " she felt and hit her head, its all my fault papà. if i hadn't ask to play tag." she replied with an Italian accent crying even more. " No its not. sshhh sh sh sssshhhh, its ok. Its not your fault kai, its ok. we'll go to the hospital hurry up lets get to the car" He picked up his wife and carried her back to the car, he drove off as quickly as he could but it was too late Sophia was dead. Kaisha's mother was dead.

- end off the dream-

"NO MAMMÀ" kaisha woke up startled. " Not this shitty nightmare again"she sighed and looked at the alarm clock; 5:30am "well no point in going back to bed" she got up and went to take a shower and got dressed. she went to the kitchen and looked in the cupboard. " cereal, peanut butter, and a few slices of bread, she listed. Damnit I guess I'll have to go shopping" she though out loud. She took a slice of bread and spread peanut butter on it. She turned on the old radio on the counter as she ate. She ate as the music and news passed on before shutting it off and leaving for work.

* * *

"oh kaisha dear your here early" An old woman said. "Well someone's got to help you open the tea shop" kaisha responded happily as she put her coat and a small bag which she used as a purse, on a rack in the employee locker room. She put on her waitress apron and started preparing the tables of the old tea shop. she put the small menus, sugar bowls and napkin holders on each table. She looked at the clock on the wall it was 8:06am meaning the shop would open if about 25 minutes she went to the kitchen and as expected found Mrs. Chiyo. She was a very nice old woman she loved to pretend to play dead and she often made Woden puppets in her spare time. She has a grandson that goes to konoha high he was in a few of Kaisha's classes last year. She only realized that once Amali told her, of course Amali was going out with Sasori. And she just had to talk about him all the time that's the only reason why she had noticed the redhead in her class. Thinking about Amali and Sasori they were supposed to come see the fireworks with her yesterday. Oh well she'd ask her why tonight since she was going over to her house anyway after work. "Kaisha dear? Would you be so kind as to open up the store for me I just Have to go get something at the store real quick my brother should be here any minute to help you" chiyo asked the blond girl. "of course Mrs Chiyo, I don't mind at all" she pesponded with a smile "thanks your such an angel my dear" the old woman replied as she left the cafe to run her errand. As said Kaisha changed the sign on the door from closed to open and waited on a chair near the entrance. There was no harm in resting a bit before the day started the customers would probably not arrive before half an hour, as they didn't usually.

-third person P.O.V (not really anyone's)-

The bell on the door ran as the door was opened Kaisha was pulled from her thoughts and looked up to see That it was Sasori. " What are you doing here and at this hour too? ... Wait aren't you Amali's friend? " He said with a puzzled expression on his face. " I work here and yes she is my friend" she told him looking at the ground. "Oh sorry, it just surprised me I didn't know. I don't really come here anyway have you seen granny?" He said "actually she just left to run an a errand I'm watching the tea shop while she's gone, you just missed her by a few minutes I'm sure she'll be back soon why don't you wait here" she replied a bit uncomfortable. "Hum so why weren't you and Amali there at the fireworks yesterday?" She asked him to ease the tension a bit. "Hum well, her parents didn't want her to go see them with me you know how over protective they are since she started dating me" he answered " yeah I know even just for me to come over is a rare occurrence now" Kaisha added. Sasori and Kaisha continued to talk a bit until the customers arrived. Kaisha went to work and Sasori talked to Granny Chiyo when she came back then left.

-time skip (after work)-

Around 4pm Kaisha Said goodbye to Chiyo and her brother Ebizo. She left work and walk to the bus stop near the corner of the streat, she didn't have a car and she lived alone in her apartment so no one could drive her, so she took the bus to get to work and come back or to go to to store or pretty much anywhere. But thankfully school was only a few minutes walk away from her appartement building so she could just walk. She got on the bus and sat down on the first seet she found. She took a book out of her small bag and started reading it. It was just an old story, Kaisha only had the book because it belonged to her mother before she died. She remembered those times they used to live in Italy back then but after her mom passed they moved back to Alberta in Canada where her father came from. She already knew English and a bit of French do it was easy to adjust but not having her mom there was a bit harsh sometimes.

Her father had never blamed her for what happened he knew it was an accident and he was always nice to her he didn't buy her all those fancy toys and clothes that everyone wanted but he still spoiled her in his own way. With stories and books, kaisha loved them just like her mother did too. But one day that all disappeared she was ten years old when her father died in a car crash on the icy road's of the Canadian winter. She was sent to live with her uncle in Ontario. There she met Amaliane who quickly became her best friend. But her tunicle unlike her father blamed her for the death of her mother, Sophia his beloved sister.

NO! She told herself I will not think about what happened then that was the past now I have my own appartement which I pay for and I go to school and I have Amali with me and a few other friends. I have clothes and food on the table each day I'm happy I don't need to think about those times she told herself.


End file.
